Like Humpty Dumpty
by StarLink
Summary: Allen, Lenalee decided, was more similar to Humpty Dumpty than she would have liked. No pairings


**Like Humpty Dumpty**

Summary: Allen, Lenalee decided, was more similar to Humpty Dumpty than she would have liked. No pairings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

She was in London for a mission when she passed by a group of children playing. The sight made her smile. It is nice to know that not everybody has a life like hers, that there are children who could play without a care, without being forced to fight even if knowing that makes her hates her life even more.

They were singing a nursery rhyme, Lenalee briefly wondered if Allen knew this song. He must since he's British and had had a foster father while child but she tried to memorize the lyrics to ask him anyway.

"_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,_

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall._

_All the King's horses, And all the King's men_

_Couldn't put Humpty together again."_

How ironic! A British nursery rhyme is very similar to Allen!

It wasn't hard to her relate him to the song. Like Humpty, Allen is sitting on the wall between the Order and the Noah Family _(and what a huge wall it is)_, he always has sat there, since the beginning he has loved both humans and akumas, never fully choosing a side.

"_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall._"

Allen "fell" once when he was younger, she doesn't know the details but she knows that although he is "fine" now, it was much worse in the past and even if the physical wound scarred, she isn't sure if the emotional ones have healed yet _(she doesn't think so). _

Now, if he falls again, if he falls from the wall that divides the Order and the Noah, exorcists and akumas, his own sanity and Neah, she is sure that no matter what sides he falls on, he will never be the same_ (if he falls on Noahs' side, he will be the 14__th__, if he falls on the Order side, he will either be killed or a completely broken exorcist)_.

The Order is scared of him. They are worried about him sitting on the wall, but they aren't like her that is worried about his safety. They are worried about Allen betraying them. They are afraid that Neah will take over his body. Now he isn't viewed as the exorcist Allen Walker but as the 14th Noah, the Musician. So they decided to kill him before he could fall. It's safer, they say, he can lose control anytime so it's better to guarantee that it won't happen, we're already on the losing side, we can't risk having someone strong as Walker on their side _(they conveniently forget all he has done for them and why they should trust him)_.

Allen is wobbling, he is going to fall, sooner or later. The attempts of the Order to kill him are only making it worse, even if he doesn't join the Earl, he will turn against them. He will be really like the 14th, a third side in this war. After all, the choices are between gray and black so why not create another side? It probably won't be a white one _(this is practically impossible, she doesn't believe there will ever exist a pure white one)_ but at least he can work his hardest to make it a gray as light as he can.

She hates God but she prays to Him this time because she doesn't want Allen to fall no matter what because she knows that if it happens it will be exactly like the song "_All the King's horses, And all the King's men, couldn't put Humpty together again._" She knows that this time it will be impossible to put him back together, he will be either Neah or like Suman, soulless. She doesn't want to lose another piece of her world _(death isn't the only way to lose a piece of it)_, she is selfish, she wants him always by her side with everybody else that is important to her.

Maybe she shouldn't talk with Allen about this nursery rhyme…

**NA**: My first story. I hope you liked. Please review, I'm completely new at this so please give tips and tell me where I should improve. English is not my first language, I'm still learning it and although I tried my best do use grammar properly, I can't be really sure about it so if you see something wrong tell me so I can correct it ^^


End file.
